Inazuma Eleven: Doki Doki Valentine's Day
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Valentine's Day fanfic! Let's what our lovely Prism Stars (OCs) will give their Valentine's gift to their handsome prince charmings! Sorry can't think of a summary.


**Spring: Hi and welcome to my Valentine's Day Fanfic~!**

**Aira: It's not even Valentine's Day, Spring.**

**Spring: Not yet! *smirks***

**Achi: Spring what are you up to?**

**Spring: Oh nothing~. I was just thinking about how will our lovely Prism Stars will give their handsome Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven for Valentine's Day~.**

**IE Cast/IE GO Cast & Old and New Prism Stars:** ***blushes*...**

**Achi: I'm sensing romance around these people~!**

**Aira: *blushes* J-just start the story already!**

**Spring: Heehee~ Hai~! I don't own the Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO or the Ocs, except mine. The Ocs belong to their owners.**

**Achi: Minna! Se no:**

**Everyone: INAZUMA ELEVEN GO LIVE START!**

* * *

"Nee minna, is this it?" Tenma asked as the team arrived at the rose garden that has a stage on it along with the Inazuma Japan, Afuro, Nagumo, Suzuno, Taiyou, and Yukimura. It was snowing on the Febuary 14

"No doubt about it. Why did the girls want us to meet them in here?" Shindou wondered.

It was two days ago before Valentine's Day. First, they saw the new Prism Stars and the old Prism Stars-also known as Prism Princess Stars and Prism Queen Stars-starting their advertisements on Valentine's Day. They're going to give out chocolates to their fans. They wanted to get chocolates from them, but there were too many boys rushing in, wanting to get chocolates from their favorite Prism Stars. After the fans got their chocolates, there were no more for the teams.

Yesterday, the Prism Queens visit both teams and gave them an invitation to meet them and the Prism Princesses at the rose garden with a stage by Valentine's Day until 21:00 pm **(A/N: Also known as 9:00 pm)**. They wanted to asked them why, but they said it's a secret.

As soon both teams entered the rose garden, they noticed that rose petals showering them and before they knew it, the light shone the Prism Queens and Princesses appeared on the stage.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" the Prism Stars greeted to the boys.

The boys jaw drop and most of them blushed on what they saw.

Both Prism Stars team are wearing the same outfits from Love Live! School Idol Project when μ's sang Snow Halation, except the outfits are lavender. Both teams are on their roller skates.

"What is this?" Endou asked.

"Are they doing a show for us?" Kariya asked as well.

"Welcome to our private stage, minna!" Aira welcomed the guys.

"This night, we've prepared something very special for you all." Akara said and looked at the Princesses and nodded, so did Aira and the queens.

"We've prepared a Valentine's Day gift just for you!" the Prism Stars announced as they wink.

"EEHHHHHHH~?!" the boys exclaimed.

**(Insert Shuwa Shuwa Shuwa Baby by PURETTY. The dance is the same thing but with 32 girls.)**

_Yeah!_  
_so sweet so sweet so cool so cool so cute so cute_  
_SHUWA SHUWA SHUWA BABY_

_Kore tte FANTAJII? Anata to no RANDEBUU_  
_JIRI JIRI atsui shisen Tomadou Atama KURA KURA KURA KURA_

Shiranui, Hikari and Jiyu jumped and twirled in the air.

"Snowy Heart!" Hikari and Jiyu drew a heart on the stage, leaving a ice crystal heart. After that, they linked their arms together to let Hikari jumped in the air, a bow and arrow appeared in her hand. As she see the crystal heart, she shot the arrow at it and it burst into a heart-like snowflake showering the whole stage.

_Kokoro SUPAAKURINGU DOKI DOKI shichau tabi BABURII_  
_Shake me more Afureru My love!_

Yuu, Momo, and Miyuki jumped and twirl in the air.

"Valentine Sweets Parade!** (If you watch (HQ) Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream-Aira-Dream Goes On episode 44, you'll know why I picked that.)**

_Koi wa SOWA SOWA SHUWA SHUWA_  
_Amai Amai SAIDAA mitai_  
_gimmigimmi more! gimmigimmi more and more!_  
_SHUWA SHUWA SHUWA BABY_

Lily Mon'roe, Shizu, and Nezu jumped and twirl in the air.

"Koutei Penguin Cupid!" Lily whistles calling the penguins which their dressed as cupids as they surrounded Lily, Shizu and Nezu as they guided them to the sky and explodes into fireworks.

**(A/N: Hee hee, I made that up for the Koutei Penguin techniques! I think Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma will use this for their hissatsu techniques! XD)**

_SHUWA SHUWA SHUWA BABY_

Sarah, Saori, Aseena, Suzuki, and Miharu jumped and twirl in the air.

"Starry Heart Fantasy!" The scene changes to outer space and Sarah, Saori, Aseena and Suzuki drew a heart, leaving behind a pink, sparkly heart with four girls crosses each other as Miharu went to the middle.

_SHUWA SHUWA SHUWA BABY_

_Kore tte DISUTINII? Niteru yo ne SHINPASHII_  
_HANIKAMU egao zutto Mitsumetai_  
_Nano ni CHIRA CHIRA CHIRA CHIRA_

Mayuka, Yuka, Rei, Karma, Zoey, and Gwenine jumped in the air and twirled.

"Heart Dolphin Venus!" Same thing as 'Dolphin Venus' and 'Pink Dolphin Venus', except the water spouted and the six girls are on top of it while variety colors of dolphins with hearts on their foreheads are over their heads.

_Totsuzen no "I love you" KYORO KYORO Shichau dake Dou shiyou_  
_Tell me more_  
_Kotaeru "Me too!"_

Mamera, Misani, Nikki, Miyuri, Ren, Aono and Yanagi jumped and twirl in the air.

"Fun Fun Heart Dive!" Again, same thing as from the Pretty Rhythm Series.

_Koi wa so cool so cool_  
_ZOKU ZOKU MINTII MINTII SAIDAA mitai_  
_love me love me more! Yeah!_  
_love me love me more and more!_  
_SHUWA SHUWA SHUWA BABY_

Lastly Aira, Akara and Tyka jumped and twirl in the air.

"Heartful Burst!" they jump up at the same time as a light pink heart appears, curls up into a ball form as the heart puffs out, and releases a powerful, yet gentle burst of energy, that soothes everything/everyone in range, while the heart explodes into sparkly auorora mist.

_so sweet so sweet so cool so cool so cute so cute_  
_SHUWA SHUWA SHUWA BABY_  
_so sweet so sweet so cool so cool so cute so cute_  
_SHUWA SHUWA SHUWA BABY_

All of the Prism Stars entered the prism tunnel which it leads to a Hissatsu Act meaning they are starting to use the Hissatsu Act. As they did, the scenery changes from the stage to a full blooming roses and snow is falling from the sky like stars. The boys are standing on the pathways as he Prism Stars facing them, most of them blushes holding something that is wrapped up into a box.

"Hai..." the girls gave out their gifts to their love ones.

_Dou sureba ii no? Mahou no kaori Fushigi na FIIRINGU_  
_TOKIMEKI de Ippai no HAATO KYUN tte hajikeru yo_  
_KIRA KIRA tomerare nai_

The boys opened their gifts and their eyes widened. Their gifts are either heart shaped or soccer shaped on them. They felt their cheeks grow hot.

"So all of this that you girls did is just for us?" Kidou asked the girls, but his eyes are fully attention to Lily.

"Hai... we made these chocolates before we handed out chocolates to our fans from two days ago." Lily replied while blushing.

The boys felt silent at first whether to believe it or not. But Tyka, broke the silence saying, "Chotto! You have to thank us!

It made the boys look at Tyka, including the girls. This is the first time hearing Tyka saying this. It made Tyka blushed and look at the ground and said, "W-we did this so that we can spend time together at Valentine's Day..."

The girls nodded with agreement. The boys smiled and embraced their love ones tightly.

_Koi wa SOWA SOWA SHUWA SHUWA_  
_Amai Amai SAIDAA mitai_  
_gimmigimmi more! Yeah!_  
_gimmigimmi more and more!_  
_SHUWA SHUWA SHUWA BABY_  
_so sweet so sweet so cool so cool so cute so cute_  
_SHUWA SHUWA SHUWA BABY_

"Arigatou... this is the best Valentine's Day gift ever." the boys thank the Prism Stars.

The girls started blushing again. They all look at each other, content. Then, they leaned in for a soft kiss.

_so sweet so sweet so cool so cool so cute so cute_  
_SHUWA SHUWA SHUWA_ _BABY_

"Hissatsu Act: Doki Doki Valentine Love You!" the girls' voice shouted as roses showering the kissing couples, except for the singles, Akara and Shiranui since they give their chocolates to Yukimura, Ichino, Shindou and Kirino in the end.

* * *

**Spring: Finally I'm done!**

**Aira: About time!**

**Achi: Wow, you pick that song for the Valentine's Day?**

**Spring: Well, I thought its kinda romantic so I choose this one.**

**Akara: I;m so happy for you, Spring-chan. *gives the chocolates to Spring* Happy Valentine's Day.**

**Spring: *accepts the chocolates*Aww~ thank you.**

**Akara: Your welcome. ^^ *continues handing out chocolates to everyone***

**Spring: Minna, I hope you enjoy it! Even my ending is kinda lame, though right? Oh well, Anyway:**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW! AND A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! *gives out chocolates to all the readers out there***


End file.
